


Double Illogical

by bigGUNs



Series: Journey to Babel [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock speaks with his mother about privacy and is reminded yet again of the illogical nature of humans. Set during (..and right after) the episode "Journey to Babel"</p><p>based on an idea by turnaboutintruder @ tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Illogical

"But you nodded your head as if it were ok." Amanda looked somewhat pleadingly at her son. It truly had been long day for her and she did not wish to end it on a bad note.

"I had not expected you to divulge such private information, mother."

Despite having just given what you might call a lecture on privacy, Spock's voice held no emotion as he gave it. Nothing but a cool, even tone came from his lips even now.

"Having a pet sehlat is not a private matter, Spock."

His expression remained passive, but Amanda's couldn't help softening. She always felt that there was more behind such appearances.

Placing her hands on the sides of his head, with her voice now gentle as her touch she spoke, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you though. Will you forgive me?"

Spock closed his eyes and leaned slightly into her cool hands. "There is nothing to forgive," he assured her.

Amanda smiled, removing one hand to rest on her collar. Spock opened his eyes to see that smile growing as she looked up at him with absolute fondness.

"You know, dear, if he teases you about it..." she patted his cheek lightly and the smile reached her eyes, "it's only because he likes you."

With that, she turned slowly to leave. Spock alone to contemplate these parting words.

Most illogical.

But then again, humans were illogical by nature so it seemed. And Doctor McCoy the most illogical of them all.

So in the end, it was actually all very logical when Jim had succumb to sleep and his father was in a trance.. that Spock pressed two fingers to those of the doctor's.

Very logical indeed.


End file.
